Augments
Augments are additions to character attributes within the main battle mode. Only 3 Augments can be assigned to a character at a time, and usually, only one of each can be assigned. resulting in unique playstyles not found within a traditional battle. Augments can be assigned either on the character select screen, or in the options menu, under "Profiles and Controls". List of Augments Spike Shoes Deals 1 extra point of damage to every head jump done. Unlike most augments, Spike Shoes can be assigned multiple times, allowing for up to 3 points of extra damage per head jump. Air Jump Adds 1 extra jump to a character's amount of jumps, which is normally two for the most part. Like Spike Shoes, this augment can be stacked, granting up to 5 jumps for the user. Parachute Allows a character to fall to the ground slower than usual. This augment cannot be used in conjunction with either Fast Fall or the Gungeon Jetpack. Dodge Distance Increases the distance traveled when performing an air-dodge. Dodge Grab Allows the bearer to grab opponents when air-dodging through them, which is normally impossible. Dodge Tackle Dodging while wearing this augment knocks back any opponents within range. The dodge only deals knockback, and does not deal damage. Heavy Metal Not to be confused with the updates of the same name. The famed Heavy Metal upgrade most commonly associated with Augments. This allows characters to walk on the ground and jump, similar to the popular Super Smash Bros. series of games. This augment is currently the only one locked to specific characters. Due to the lack of sprites needed for the augment to work, only Blockman, Bullet Kin, and Velocispider have access to it. All other characters cannot select this augment, though there are plans to allow them to do so in a future update. Fast Fall Another augment based on the Super Smash Bros. games, pressing down while wearing this augment will cause the character to fall quickly to the ground. Because of this, using the augment disables head jumps for the character. This augment cannot be used in conjunction with the Parachute. Vampire Boots One of the trade-off augments. Any head jumps lower their damage by 1, but in exchange they also heal the user by 1 point of damage. This augment can also be stacked. Tap Jump The third and last augment based from mechanics in Super Smash Bros. Tapping up or the jump button with the augment equipped does a short hop. Sumo Slam Every time the character lands when using this augment, shockwaves appear around them, causing damage to anyone nearby. Extended Getup Like the name suggests, this grants extra invincibility time after they get up. HP Plus The wearer's HP is increased by 5 points. This augment can be stacked for a total of 15 extra HP. Gem Bonus The user gains an extra gem at the start of the match. Stacking this augment, as much as 5 gems can be obtained at the beginning of a round, allowing the character to use their SUPER instantly. Double Edged Another trade-off oriented augment, any damage both dealt and taken to the wearer is doubled. Helmet Any head jumps toward the user of this augment get two less damage. This augment can be stacked. Maiden Shield The first augment to be based on another property, namely the Shield of the Maiden from Enter the Gungeon. Holding down with this augment on creates a shield that negates any damage done via projectiles. The shield does not work against physical damage. Gungeon Jetpack The second of two augments to be based on an item from from Enter the Gungeon, namely the Jetpack. Holding the jump button with the augment allows the character to hover and fly using the control stick. Category:Game Modes Category:Enter the Gungeon